Little Mermaid
by MidnightSorrow
Summary: On a December's night After a fight with Mumbo. Raven is cursed. And only true loves kiss can break it. Read to find the pairing.
1. Hell no

**The Little Mermaid**

**HELL NO**

**It's me. A good writer. My friends think so. Anyway, this is story #2. On with the show. trips leaving Ouch.**

_**Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has ev'rything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Lookin' around here you'd think  
(Sure) she's got everything**_

The titans were at the tower eating a quiet dinner. Well not really. Beast boy kept yelling at Cyborg for making roast beef. Cyborg just said that it wasn't his fault that Beast boy was a vegetarian. Robin tried to shut them up, while Raven tried convincing Starfire she didn't need new clothes. Or a makeover. Or a new hairstyle. Or shoes. Or anything. She was fine with the way she was. But what she didn't plan on was fate had other plans for her. Suddenly the alarm went off. Raven was happy for that. No more noise.

Robin then said it was Mumbo at the pier taking a ton of jewels. Literally. It was a packaging warehouse there and he had taken a crate. Maybe more. As they arrived they didn't see him. Images of their last flight went through them. Mumbo turned the titans into animals. They hated that. It was weird. Mumbo then came out running and laughing. Robin shouted for the team to attack. Beast boy ran at him as tiger and was turned into a kitten and couldn't change back. at all. Cy threw a beam from his sonic cannon and Mumbo turned it into a blast of bubbles. Cyborg couldn't atack with his cannon so he did punches and kicks.

Mumbo got mad and turned him into tinker toys. Starfire attacked with a barrage of starbolts. He turned them into leaves. Then he turned her into a ragdoll. Robin threw a group of birdarangs but Mumbo morphed them into real birds. Then he knocked Robin out. But for a few seconds. He then turned to Raven.

"Wow Mumbo. You've learned knew tricks. But you are going to pay for what you did a few months ago." She growled.

_**I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
(You want thingamabobs?  
I got twenty)  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more  
**_

"That will be hard for you because you won't touch me." he said that and hit Raven with a blast of his wand.

Robin jumped onto him as he did so , but it still hit Raven and she fell into the pier.(She was 15 ft in the air.) Robin broke his wand. They all turned back to normal. Well almost all of them. Raven came up to the surface coughing. The titans went to her and she tried to pull herself up but couldn't.

"Raven are you ok?" Robin asked her.

_**I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see  
Wanna see 'em dancin'  
Walkin' around on those  
(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - feet  
Flippin' your fins you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
Strollin' along down a  
(What's that word again?) street**_

"I feel strange."she responded. Every one noticed her hair was much longer. It went down to her back. Robin helped her get out and when he did they were all surprised. As Raven turned over she almost screamed. She had a tail. A fish tail. Her clothes were destroyed and she had a fish tail and her chest had fish scales on it. She was a mermaid. She turned toward Mumbo who was sneaking away. They caught him except Raven stayed in position. She yelled at him for a cure.

"I don't know the cure. But I do know you have your legs still."

"Hello fish tail."she said wagging it.

"As long as your completely dry you have legs. If water is anywhere on you part of your mermaid self will return. If your completely wet your clothes desintagrate."

**_  
Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world  
What would I give  
If I could live  
Outta these waters?  
What would I pay  
To spend a day  
Warm on the sand?  
Betcha on land  
They understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women  
Sick o' swimmin'  
Ready to stand_**

"It's basicly a curse." Robin said.

"Yes. But I do know that the cure has something to do with **_TRUE_** love."

The titans went home to dry Raven. They put her in the back seat of the Car with Robin. He volonteered to prop up Raven. Star carried Robins bike to the Tower. Robin was drying off Raven's face with a rag. She didn't mind.

_**And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions  
And get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it  
(What's the word?) burn?  
**_

"So Raven I guess your going to watch out for water and not bath for a while. Man you're gonna stink." Beast Boy said looking to Raven as they drove home.

Raven hit him with her tail and that shut him up and they finally got home. Now Raven could dry off.

_**When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to explore that shore above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world  
**_


	2. Escape

**Little Mermaid**

**Escape**

Robin carried Raven to the common room. Starfire brought a hair-dryer to her. Cyborg got her a towel and Beastboy just stared at her tail. Well what was left of it. Raven finished drying off and went to her room. She came back out in Bell-bottoms, a black tank top and barefoot. Everyone stared.

"What?" She asked."I have no powers so. I can't go out. If every criminal knew they'd take me hostage and all that crap."

"She's right. If anyone else knew we'd be in trouble." Robin stated. Then Titans east came in.

"Hey guys." Speedy said walking toward Raven. They had been dating for almost two months.

"Hi everyone." Aqualad stated.

"Hi. We forgot you were coming." Cy said.

_Raven and Speedy(they were away from everyone else)_

"Hey sexy." he told her about to kiss her.

"Hi."she said turning away from him tea in hand.

"Where's my hello kiss?" he asked surprised. Normally she'd kiss him.

"Still on my lips."

"Can I have one?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Please I'm not in the mood."She said angrily.

"Can I have my kiss please." he said raising his voice.

"Why are you so upset over a stupid kiss." She said very loudly attracting the others attention.

"I just want one kiss." he said following her toward the couch.

"Read my lips. Forget it."

"What is your problem?" He yelled.

"THIS!" she screamed.

She grabbed a nearby vase of flowers. Dumped out the flowers. And went to a nearby chair.

"Raven what are you doing?" Robin asked her.

"This." she answered.

She sat in the chair sideways with her legs in the air. She threw the water on her legs and titans east gasped. Raven was a mermaid.

"This is the problem."

She dryed off and her clothes returned. Soon the alarm went off. All the titans went to the crime. With the exception of Raven. But the crime was at the tower . The titans were missled. Slade had found out Raven was powerless. So he decided to attack her. He appeared behind her as she turned.

"Hello Raven." He said to her.

"Crap." she sweared. She ran. Slade chased her but she was extremely faster. She ran to the bay. That was the only safe place she knew at the moment. Slade wondered why she was going there. As they reached shore Raven dove for the water. She returned to her mermaid state and swam away farther into the deep.

_**Now I will tell you what I've done for you**_

_**50,000 tears I've cried**_

_**Screaming,**_

_**Deceiving,**_

_**And bleeding for you**_

_**And you still won't hear me**_

_**...Going Under...**_

_**Don't want your hand this time**_

_**I'll save myself**_

_**Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)**_

_**Not tormented daily defeated by you**_

_**Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom **_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**I'm...dying again**_

_**I'm going under (going under)**_

_**Drowning in you (drowning in you)**_

_**I'm falling forever (falling forever)**_

_**I've got to break through**_

_**I'm...going under**_

_**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies**_

_**(So I don't know what's real)**_

_**(So I don't know what's real and what's not 2x)**_

_**Always confusing the thoughts in my head**_

_**So I can't trust myself anymore **_

_**I'm...dying again**_

_**I'm going under (going under)**_

_**Drowning in you (drowning in you)**_

_**I'm falling forever (falling forever)**_

_**I've got to break through,**_

_**I'm, so go on and scream**_

_**Scream at me, so far away**_

_**I won't be broken again**_

_**I've got to breathe**_

_**I can't keep going under **_

_**I'm...dying again**_

_**I'm going under (going under)**_

_**Drowning in you (drowning in you)**_

_**I'm falling forever (falling forever)**_

_**I've got to break through,**_

_**I'm, going under (going under)**_

_**Going under (drowning in you)**_

_**I'm going under**_


	3. I can Survive

**Little Mermaid**

**I can Survive**

**Thank you to all who reviewed**

Raven kept swimming. She knew one place she might be safe. Atlantis. She was chased by a shark but got away. That's one reason why she didn't like the ocean. She was glad she didn't need air. Given that she breathed underwater. She ran into Aqualad on the way. Well more like swam. He turned to her and saw her there. He was not facing her. He wondered why she was down here and asked her.

"Slade was after me and this was the only safe place I could find in my position. I was heading to Atlantis."

"That's where I was going. How do you know where it is?" he asked her.

"I had to help you, remember."

"Oh yeah."

They swam there together. He showed her that they rebuilt it. So she didn't have hide around the ruins. He showed her a place to stay. Which was his apartment when he was down there. He used it when he had to help the city. He showed her everything that was interesting in the utopia. She loved it. She thanked him and him left her look around more while he went to the surface. Raven was happy. She didn't need to worry about being found. She made a friend when she was in the market area. She had met her when she was at the fruit stand. They had an interesting conversation. She was asked why she had a fishtail. She said there weren't many mermaids in Atlantis. Raven told her that she was cursed like this. Whenever she touched water.

"Don't hear that everyday. I'm Crystal." she said introducing herself.

"Raven. I'll take these." she said picking up a bag of sea apples.

Crystal told her from when she tasted a normal apple these were sweeter and more tart. Raven decided to get another bag. Crystal had no more work and went with Raven. They an interesting conversation about the surface. Crystal had once been there and Raven lived there so they had much in common. They had gone shopping. Raven could only get shirts. Crystal got a few outfits and they went to lunch. They had so much fun. Crystal told Raven she went to the Atlantis highschool. Raven decided to sign up for it. Might as well. Nothing else to do. An actual normal life sort of. A life aquatic. She was there only two days and had two more friends. It was Crystal, Raven, Jessica, and Elle. They did everything together. In fact Raven had more fun with them then she did the Titans. She wondered if she shouold stay or not. A normal life. No villans to fight. No more of Beast Boys jokes. No more of Star's cooking. No more taking orders. And no more brotherly protection. She could learn to like it. A week later she forgot a bit about the surface world. It seemed her life underwater was replacing her surface memory. She didn't expect to stay so long but she was having so much fun. Her. Raven.

_Titans Tower_

Robin was pacing on the floor. Where could she be. She wouldn't just leave wiithout telling someone oor leaving a note. Something just was not right. There was no sign of her. He than noticed a peice of orange metal on the carpet. He knew that meant one thing . Slade. He told the team and showed them the peice of metal. Speedy was _piiiissed_.

Everyone was like him only not as much. Then Cyborg noticed a hair on the floor. He analized it on his arm and found it to be Raven's. He said Slade must've chased her. They found more clues which led them to the bay. They figured out she went into the ocean. '_She had to go there_.' thought Robin.

_Atlantis_

Raven was having the time of her life. She had her own little world. Her own, aquatic, normal, and fun world. Well as normal you can get being a mermaid. She could survive life under the sea. She can survive.

**_At first I was afraid, I was petrified,  
kept thinkin I could never live  
without you by my side, but then I  
spent so many nights thinkin how  
you did me wrong, and I grew strong,  
and I learned how to get along, _**

And so you're back, from outer space,  
I just walked in to find you here with  
that sad look upon your face, I shouldve  
changed that stupid lock, I shouldve  
made you leave your key, if I had  
known for just one second youd  
be back to bother me,

Oh now go, walk out the door,  
Just turn around now, cause  
youre not welcome anymore,  
Werent you the one who tried  
to hurt me with goodbye, did  
you think Id crumble, did you  
think Id lay down and die

Oh no not I, I will survive,  
Oh as long as I know how  
to love, I know Ill stay alive,  
Ive got all my life to live;  
Ive got all my love to give,  
Ill survive, I will survive,  
Hey, Hey!

(musical)

It took all the strength I had  
not to fall apart, just trying  
hard to mend the pieces of  
my broken heart, and I spent  
oh so many nights just feelin'  
sorry for myself, I used to cry,  
but now I hold my head up high,  
and you see me, somebody new,  
Im not that chained up little  
person still in love with you,  
and so you felt like droppin in, and  
just expect me to be free, but now  
Im savin all my lovin for  
someone whos lovin me

Oh now go, walk out the door,  
just turn around now, cause  
you're not welcome anymore,  
werent you the one who tried  
to break me with goodbye, did  
ya think Id crumble, did ya  
think Id lay down and die,

Oh no not I, I will survive,  
Oh as long as I know how  
to love I know Iâ€™ll stay alive,  
Ive got all my life to live,  
Ive got all my love to give,  
Ill survive, I will survive...  
Oohhhhhhhh. . .

Oh now go, walk out the door  
just turn around now, cause  
you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried  
to break me with goodbye,  
did ya think I'd crumble, did  
ya think I'd lay down and die  
oh no not I, I will survive oh, as  
long as I know how to love  
I know I'll stay alive I've got all  
my life to live, I've got all my  
love to give,I'll survive, I will survive  
I will surviiive!


	4. Once upon a December

**Little Mermaid**

**Once Upon a December**

**I apolojize for not updating but I had many things needed to be done.**

**Here we go.**

_A year later_

It was a year since Raven's disappearance. They asked Aqualad but he said he couldn't find her. Obviously that was a lie. He wanted Raven to have a normal life. He was in love with her when he first met her. He hid it pretty well. But Speedy got to her first. He should have said something. Speedy even knew he loved her. Speedy probably wanted to get back at him. But for what he did not know. As he was at the bay of Titans East Tower, Slade approached him.

"Hello fishboy."

Aqualad looked up and got into fighting stance.

"Easy. I have a propisition for you."

"What?" Aqualad asked.

"I'm glad you want to know."

_Atlantis_

Raven was so happy. He was now a senior at Atlantis High. She even had the hero of Atlantis. Yes Aqualad became her boyfriend. But now she didn't even know where he went all the time. It seems she lost all memory from the surface.She had no recollection of the surface whatsoever. All she knew was that the Leader of Atlantis stated it was forbidden. She was in the perfect world. When Aqualad came down he kissed her more passinately and lovingly and much longer than usual. Elle, Crystal, and Jessica thought it was odd he would do that for that long. After the kiss he swam away.

That was not like him. Raven thought he was depressed. After school, Aqualad told her to meet him at the Open Water Rockwall. Now that is a mouthful. Basically it was a rock wall a few miles out of Atlantis's border. Raven had an eerie feeling that Aqualad did not just want to talk if they were out of the boundries of the city. Aqualad came up to her with an old friend that Raven would alway's remember in a mini sub.

"Slade?" she said confused.

"Raven I'm sorry." Aqualad said his head low.

"Raven it's time I make you my servant." Slade said to her.

"That's your plan?"

"No I'm also going to ransome your life."

She looked at Aqualad in horror and disgust. "You told him where I was?"

"He threated to destroy Atlantis and everyone there."

"You could have consulted me first. You **_BASTERD_**!"

She jetted out from there but Aqualad grabbed the end of her tail. She forced her tail from him and swam as fast as possible to the surface. She burst from the water like a water angel as some saw.  
She swam under a dock in a nearby city and took deep breaths. She was tired from swimming that fast. Her head turned to her right, and saw the bracelet that Aqualad gave her when they become a couple. In rage snacthed the bracelet off and threw back into the bay where it belonged. There she fell asleep upon the snowy beach. When she awoke he looked at herself in terror. She had a human body. She remembered a small bit that she was like this before. She tried to stand but wobbled a bit. But she could walk at least. She walked a bit and a man walked up to her. She turned to him and fell on the icy sidewalk now in the city.

"Are you alright. It seem's you haven't changed clothes in awhile."

"I need a new pair of clothes. I'm meeting some people is all. Problem is I don't have money."

"Here is a $100. Use it wisely."

"Sir I can't accept it." But the man insisted.

She went into a store and bought a tank top style shirt that had straps connecting at the back of her neck. Also it had a bunch of material in folds around the straps and on the top. It was really light baby blue close to white and showed an inch of her cleavage. She had bought a skirt that was mid thigh and was a blue tinted white. And she bought a pair of matching heels that had a strap across her toes. She had just enough to get her hair done. When came out her hair was in slight large curls, her bangs were the same framing her face beautifully. It was shoulderblade length and in a high ponytail. And she had raspberry lipgloss on. As she crossed the bay to the island she hoped that they could help. She got in with ease. No one was there. She touched a vase with bears with wings.

(A/N Raven sings right here like musical thing)

_**Raven:**_

_Dancing bears,_

_Painted wings,_

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December._

_Someone holds me safe and warm._

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory..._

_(Instrumental interlude)_

_Someone holds me safe and warm._

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory..._

_Far away, long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart_

_Used to know,_

_Things it yearns to remember..._

_And a song_

_Someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

She was at the couch when she heard someone.

"Guys I think someone's in there." She heard a group of people come through the door.

"RAVEN!"They shouted.

Raven ran from them Into the kitchen. She grabbed a knife and held them back with it. Beast boy grabbed her wrist and her eyes glowed white and she collapsed. She got back up and Starfire held arms at her sides and it happened again. Cyborg held her head and it happened a third time. She punched him and backed toward the door.

"What's going on?" she asked. The door soon opened and she turned.

"Raven!" Robin threw his arms around her and her eyes glowed again only longer. She suddenly fainted in his arms.


	5. Home again

**Little Mermaid**

**Home Again**

**I appreciated all the reveiws. So I might finish this first before I update anything else.**

Raven awoke in Robin's lap. Robin had carried her to the couch and layed her down. Starfire was not happy. She suggested that Cyborg or Beast Boy do it, but he insisted that he did. That just got her more upset. Yes she was happy Raven was back but she thought that Cyborg should. She thought that Cyborg would be best. So she said she would be in her room. Raven sat up and rubbed her head.

"Raven, are you alright?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. I just have this massive head."she replied. She noticed Beast Boy staring at what she was wearing.

"How do we know you're Raven?" he asked.

"Beast boy if you say one more thing about me not being Raven I will kill you."

"It's Raven." he said backing away two steps.

"So what happened?" Cyborg asked.

"Well after you left Slade came after me. I ran to the bay, escaped. Aqualad got me to Atlantis, I had a life,friends and no crime to fight. It was paradise. Than a year later I'm betrayed by my boyfriend. A-A-Aqualad."

The boys gasped.

"Well I got the surface, made myself presentable, and I meet you guys again and I remember you all."

"He told us he couldn't find you." Beast boy told he with coldness.

"He said that you were better off without us."Cy stated.

"And that if he did find you, you would want to stay."

"We will find him." Cy said to her.

"And arrest him." she replied.

"Why."

"He's an accessory."she said."Slade's."

The Titans gasped. Aqualad? Slade's accessory? Impossible.

"Well we'll find him later. Right now why don't we all go get pizza and celebrate the return of our friend." Cyborg suggested.

"That sounds nice." Raven said.

"Okay. But let's go in normal clothes."Robin stated.

So they all got ready. Beast boy spiked his hair(spikier than Robins), had a black T-shirt that had a little snake at the shoulder, and a tiger pouncing on every part of the back. And sneakers and baggy cargo pants. Robin had his hair in his face, his mask, black jeans, and a sleeveless blue shirt with a robin shadow on the bottom left with sneakers on. Raven wore what she had on. Cyborg had a large pull over baggy jeans and white black shoes. Starfire however, was another story. You would just want to shoot her with a gun. Using the same bullent over and over and over and over and over and over and over again. And just do that for the rest of your current and after life and never stop. **_EVER!._** She had on the **_SLUTTIEST_** thing you ever would see. She had a pink shirt that tied under her breasts and showed every bit of her stomach. Also she had a white skirt on that was so short if it was a centimeter shorter people would see her underwear. And she had cowgirl boots that were also pink. And to top it of she had on so much make-up it looked like she was ready for halloween. Mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow, blush, lipstick, and gloss. Every titan just stared.

"Okay let's go." Robin said completely walking past her. The other's did the same, but when Raven walked past Starfire gave her a smirk. She didn't know why.

As they were celebrateing Raven's return, Red X bust out of a bank. All the titans pushed a button on their communicaters and they were in their uniforms. All but Raven. She just stood a few feet away from X.

"I see the other birdie is back. Well it still won't help you."

The titans attacked him but he said he had no time to play. So he teleported behind Raven and held a knife to her neck. So as he was about to escape, Raven swung her leg backward right between X's legs. He staggered back, and as he was bent over she spun and kicked him in the face. He was unconcious. If your wondering how he was out that quick you get kicked in face by a girl in heels that hard. The titans were in shock. She just caught X by herself. She was surprised herself. When they were back at the Tower they got an invite to a party that was in their honor. And the party was in three hours. So they got ready immediately.

_**In the heat of the night,**_

_**we are having a fiesta,**_

_**we dance until siesta,**_

_**when the sun comes alive.**_

_**In the heat of the night,**_

_**we are having a fiesta,**_

_**let´s dance until siesta,**_

_**when the sun comes alive.**_

_**ooh ooh oh oooh**_

_**I´ve been waiting for summertime to come**_

_**welcome beaches, lying in the sun**_

_**music playing, people everywhere**_

_**no need to worry, the tequila is here**_

_**And when the sun goes down we are having fun,**_

_**coz there will be a party going on...**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**ooh ooh oh oooh**_

_**Heat of the night.**_

_**Heat of the night.**_

_**Life is easy, on a holiday**_

_**only problems seem so far away,**_

_**the bar is open, and everybody sings:**_

_**"excuse me senorita, for you free drinks"**_

_**And when the sun goes down we are having fun,**_

_**coz there will be a party going on...**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**ooh ooh oh oooh**_

_**Heat of the night.**_

_**Coz when the sun goes down we are having fun,**_

_**and there will be a party going on...**_

_**In the heat of the night,**_

_**we are having a fiesta,**_

_**In the heat of the night, niiiight**_

_**we are having a fiesta,**_

_**"Let´s swing it copa de dance!"**_

_**"Hola senorita, let´s go to the beach."**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**Heat of the night.**_

_**Heat of the night.**_

When The titans were ready it was half an hour till the party. Robin, Beast boy and Cy had suits and Star had a dress that went to the floor and was light pink with dark pink swirls with matching. Her hair was in waves and she had lip gloss that was strawberry and she had pink eye shadow, blush and lipstick.(A/N: What is it with this girl and pink?). Raven was the real looker that night. When she came down everyone's mouthes dropped in awe.


	6. Normal

**Little Mermaid**

**Normal**

**This is the last chapter. So thank you all reveiwers.**

The team was in shock. Raven was beautiful. Her hair was curled, and it flowed down her back in waves of lavender. She had on mascara which made her eyes even more beautiful. Her lips were covered in gloss were was vanilla cupcake. Her dress went to her knees and was midnight blue. It crossed at the top with white ribbon. Also she had a white ribbon around her waist, and lined the bottom of her dress. She had snow white heels that had only two 2-inch straps crossing over her toes in an 'x' fashion. And you could smell the vanilla cupcake perfume she had that was just enough to make a person look at her.

And she had normal skin, not pale at all. She walked down the steps of the Tower entrance. They left for the party. When they were in side they saw Titans East. Speedy was in shock when he saw Raven.

"Hi Raven."he greeted.

"Hi."

"It's very nice to see you again. How are you?"

"Better. Sorry about the fight."

"It's nothing. Wanna dance?" she nodded a yes.

"So how was the ocean? I bet it was cool."

"It was."

"I don't know why you didn't come back after Slade left."

"I was safe there. I had a life. And I had Aqualad. Whom betrayed me in the end. That's why I'm back."

"Why couldn't you just come back to me?"

"Aqualad?"

"No I'm Speedy."

"No look." She pointed to Aqualad at the snack table. Then a friend of Raven's came up to her.

"Raven?" the girl asked.

"Crystal? Oh god hi."

"Now I know that we met before you were a titan. Will you sing again for us?" she nodded.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a guest here after a year of no show. Raven will no sing for us."

The titans all choked on what they had in their mouthes.

_Raven's song_:

_I tried to kill the pain_

_But only brought more so much more_

_I lay dying_

_And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

_I'm dying dying_

_Praying praying_

_Bleeding bleeding_

_And screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_Do you remember me?_

_Lost for so long_

_Will you be on the other side?_

_Will you forget me?_

_I'm dying dying_

_Praying praying_

_Bleeding bleeding_

_And screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_Return to me salvation_

_I want to die_

Raven was off the stage and was closing around Speedy.

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

Now she pushed him to the ground.

_My wounds cry for the grave_

_My soul cries for deliverance_

_Will I be denied?_

_Christ - tourniquet - my suicide_

Aqualad was pushed next to Speedy. Raven was looking at him in disgust.

"How could you betray me?"

All of a sudden Slade burst through the wall. He looked around in amusement.

"Hello Titans."

"Slade."Robin glared at him."What do you want?"

"Nothing." he said getting closer to Raven. "Just her." And with that he pulled out a water balloon at hurled it at Raven. She shielded herself with her arms but it popped at she fell down. A mermaid. Slade jumped and rolled behind her with a knife to her neck. Slade smirked and said to stay where they were. Raven saw a near-by knife and grabbed it thrusting it into Slade's thigh. He yelled in pain dropping his knife. Raven lunged forward and grabbed the puch bowl that fell when Slade tackled her. She pushed back and broke it over Slade's face, ripping his mask. Bee flew forward and picked up Raven and got her away from Slade. Within a few minutes Slade was atop Raven knife in hand cutting her up. Raven grabbed the knife out of Slade's thigh and threw it in his chest. He fell over dead. No more Slade.

"Raven I'm sorry." Aqualad said trying to help her up.

"No. Stay away from me." Aqualad lowered his head and left.

"Raven are you okay?" Robin asked.

"Just get me up."

He helped her up but slipped on some punch and bring Raven with him. And Raven fell on him her lips hitting his. First their eyes widened but then they kissed back to eachother. Starfire was crushed. Soon the room filled with a white light.

Raven lifted into the air a few feet and a transparent fish left her body. When she grounded she was in her dress but was ripped a little.

"What just happened?" Speedy asked.

"True love's first kiss." Robin answered.

"We need to get Aqualad in jail. And I know where to find him. Come on."Raven stated.

So they drove to where Aqualad was which was the park. Aqualad walked slowly to the lake. He took Raven there through a passage under water. When he walked down the pathway he heard footsteps of a girl in heels. He walked a little quicker and so did the footsteps. He ran onto the dock and jumped into the lake. He surfaced and listened. He than heard them on the dock. He saw a figure jump into the air. As it got closer he saw it was Raven. And suddenly she kicked his face landing back on the dock.

**Perfect by nature**

**Icons of self-indulgence**

**Just what we all need**

**More lies about a world that**

**Never was and never will be**

**bHave you no shame, don't you see me**

**You know you've got everybody fooled**

**Look, here she comes now**

**Bow down and stare in wonder**

**Oh, how we love you**

**No flaws when you're pretending**

**But now I know she**

**Never was and never will be**

**You don't know how you've betrayed me**

**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**

He got out and saw a very pissed off Raven. She than drop kicked him where the sun don't shine. He tried to explain but she punched him in his head.

"Can't I explain?"

"Explain to this." She hit him with a dumpster using her powers.

"You can't fool me any more."

**Without the mask, where will you hide**

**Can't find yourself, lost in your lie**

**I know the truth now**

**I know who you are**

**And I don't love you anymore**

**It never was and never will be**

**You don't know how you've betrayed me**

**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**

**It never was and never will be**

She picked him up with her powers throwing him in the air. She grabbed a bike sized ball of water and it turned to ice and she waited for the right moment and threw it at him as he fell right in the forehead. Talk about brain freeze. She made an ice chain and chaind him up. The police took him away.

**You're not real and you can't save me**

**Somehow now you're everybody's fool **

"It's good to have you back Raven." Beast boy said to her. Raven took off her heels in pain.

"It's good to be back guys."


	7. ATTENTION!

**Little Mermaid**

_**ATTENTION**_

**VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

**Ok im sorry for all my loyal readers who loved this story and all the other stories Ive made.I have been preoccupied with a bunch of things and never got around to writing.But I will update my stories soon.But Ive been thinking about making a sequal for Little Mermaid and i want to know how many people will want it.**

**So review for this notice so i know I might update a story at least one in a month**

**thanks for reading if you did.**


End file.
